


The Discovery

by SmutUpAndWank



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutUpAndWank/pseuds/SmutUpAndWank
Summary: Whilst exploring the servants bedrooms, Ciel finds something will change his life forever.NOTE: Ciel is a little bit attracted to Lizzy but not necessarily in a romantic way just in a Ciels' a horny teen kinda way.Set after the Ship Voyage arc.





	1. Ciel and Lizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of fits with the recent revelations but not really. I had written this before that had happened.

'Checkmate' gasped Elizabeth in self amazement, positioning her knight on the final square on the board needed for her plan.

'What?' Ceil had been absent-mindedly looking out the window as he waited for his turn but now the game had his full attention. He stared at the board in disbelief, bloody hell, how did I miss that? He thought. He looked up at Lizzy who was sat across from him gazing intently at him with that wide eyed innocence she held so well.

'Did I do it right, is it a check mate?' she dared ask, Ciel didn't answer straight away, he contemplated lying, telling her she'd done it wrong so he could win by default. The young earl sighed and started clapping, making the girl blush.

'Well done' Ciel said 'that was a smart manoeuvre'

'Well, Elizabeth giggled, sensing his pride had been hurt 'I had a great teacher' there was no response from Ciel who found himself thinking deeply about chess, becoming increasing worried that the childish little Lizzy had managed to beat him. 'I don't mind If you have let me win' Elizabeth added.

Ciel looked back over to her, and they shared a secret smile, but Lizzy noticed there was a definite sadness the earls eyes, she suddenly realised she had been staring at him for an uncomfortable long amount of time and hurriedly bent over the bored resetting the delicate chess pieces.

'Wait'

'Hmm' Lizzy looked over to Ciel 'what is it' she asked 'am I setting it up wrong'

'No' Ciel said, 'I just thought you might be tired of playing' Lizzy smiled knowing he didn't want to be beat again. Ciel found himself blushing slightly under her knowing gaze.

'Okay then' Elizabeth said, trying desperate as always to impress her fiancé. They sat across from each other in silence. Elizabeth soon found herself fidgeting as the silence started getting more and more awkward. 'Um Ciel?' she asked

'Yes' he responded quickly thankful one of them had found something to say.

'What shall we do now?'

'Oh' Ciel hadn't thought about what to do next, the always played chess, and he always won, without either of these two things he found himself at quite a loss.

'Would you like me leave' Lizzy asked.

'No, why would you think that?' came the reply, Ciel was surprised himself with how much this had upset him, odd, I usually can't wait to get rid of Lizzy, but as soon as she suggest it I don't want her to go

'You seam distracted' Lizzy explained 'Sebastian said you had a lot of work to get through, and you haven't been concentrating on chess or cards' Ciel sighed and rubbed his brow she's right, I am distracted, the young Phantomhive looked at his fiancé her face was tight with worry, he gave her a reassuring smile she knows me so well, she doesn'tdeserve this.

Ciel stood up abruptly and looked down at his blonde companion, prompting her to stand as well.

'Race you to the stairs' he yelled and then took off out the study and down the hall. Lizzy blinked at the door, it only took her second to catch on, running after Ciel and laughing. Just like old times.


	2. Little Lizzy

Ciel had forgotten how much he loved running, not running away or most likely running for his life, something he seemed to do a lot these days, but just running, care free pointless running. He looked behind him, Lizzy was catching up to him as they raced down the hall. She had always been faster than him, even as small children as they ran round the garden, never burdened with thought or worry. Ciel smiled as he slipped back into this forgotten state of mind. He reached the stairs just seconds before Lizzy, although he had a sneaky suspicion she had let him win as an apology for beating him at chess.

The two of them were silent, Lizzy was bent over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Ciel was also doubled up and panting like a dog, but despite his exhaustion he couldn't resist letting his eyes wander to the girl next to him. First her little round bottom, displayed perfectly by her angled pose, then he followed her slender body, up to her chest. Her breasts were not especially big, but with Lizzy leaning forward like that, they were dangling down, wobbling slightly with every deep breath she took. Making sure she couldn't see him, Ciel edged round a little in hope of seeing her from the front.

It was obvious to anyone that Ciel and Elizabeth had become closer lately, or at least Ciel seemed to tolerate her more, infect to the untrained eye it could even look like he enjoyed her company. But no one quite knew why. There were several speculations going around, with everyone trying to guess what sparked such a change in character in the adolescent earl. People had noticed that Ciel had been acting differently since his ordeal on the sinking Campania others argued that they had noticed it sometime after his return from the circus. Most people assumed he was being protective of her not wanting to see her in peril again, however this idea was soon shot down by the fact it was Lizzy who saved him. In the end everyone agreed that Ciel had simply matured and grown up.

This was only half right, yes it was true that the events on the sinking ship played a big part and yes he was growing up, but at this point, his growing up was not so much mental maturity as it was physical. Ever since he and Lizzy had been trapped in the ship, he could no longer look at her the same way. Now all he saw was that that striking image as the lady struck a bizarre doll with her sword, her flimsy petticoat swirling around her, and for a second, just one second in time, Ciel saw everything.

Damn Ciel thought as his attempt to look down Lizzy dress appeared futile. She was wearing the orange dress she often wore when visiting her fiancé, but it had a high collar meaning it wasn't going to reveal anything. Why must she insist on wearing these childish dresses, doesn'tshe know how sexy she is. Even after telling Ciel her storey on why she dresses so young she still persisted on being cute.

'Do you remember when we were kids' Ciel asked, he could feel Lizzy looking at him and had said the first thing to come into his head, he didn't know it would be such an odd question.

'Ciel,' Lizzy said, 'we still are kids' Ciel sighed and looked her up and down, she was taller than him even with her flattest shoes on, her waist nipped in creating the perfect contradiction to her rounded hips and even more rounded breasts. They may not be adults yet, but Ciel knew they were definitely not kids.

'I mean little kids, the games we used to play, I'm afraid I can't remember any' Ciel explained

Lizzy cast her mind back, she was happy Ciel was opening up, but wasn't sure where all this going.

'well, we used to run, and sing nursery rhymes like…' she trailed of shuddering at thought of ever singing London bridge again, across from her Ciel nodded, encouraging her to continue. Lizzy took a deep breath. 'There was hide and seek, and tag and we used to go exploring remember'

Ciel nodded knowingly 'I remember that, we used to try count every door or window in the house,'

'But we never got very far, we always lost count or lost interest.' Lizzy giggled as she reminisced

'Not to mention there were rooms we couldn't go in, so it pointless any way' Ciel said, his sharp cynicism darkening the conversation.

'We could explore them now' said Lizzy, her voice no more than a whisper, Ciel looked at her, and to his surprise found himself warming to the idea.

'Okay' he said, 'Where shall we start'

Lizzy looked at him, she never once thought he would do it. 'Were haven't we been'

Ciel thought long and hard, they'd explored everything as children and he now occupied the forbidden rooms more often than not. There was still one place though.

'What about downstairs' he asked? Lizzy blinked at him with her big emerald eyes.

'You mean the servants rooms downstairs' she furrowed her brow 'I don't think I've seen them before'

Ciel agreed, 'shall we' he held out his arm.

'Yes we shall'


	3. The Book

Of course Ciel had ulterior motives for going down stairs, which was mainly so he could find out more about his servants, get any dirt on them if he ever needed to blackmail or coax them into something. He and Lizzy tiptoed down the stairs to the servant's quarters being careful not to get too caught. Ciel wasn't sure why they were doing this, there shouldn't be any servants down there and if there was, it is the Phantomhive manor and they are his employees, he's not likely to get in trouble. Still they held their breath and sneaked down the corridors.

'Where to first' Lizzy asked her eyes sparkling with excitement.

'um… here I think' Ciel looked around trying to grasp the corridor system, he'd only been here a handful of times, and even then never paid enough attention to remember were things were. He paused at a door, and tried turning the handle. It opened slowly creaking a little. The couple walked inside, their footsteps echoing on the wooded floor. The room contained three beds, each with the owner belongings scattered around making obvious which bed belonged to with servant.

'Oh wow' Lizzy gasped as she ran towards the snakes curled up on the footman's bed. She fearlessly reached out to stroke them. Ciel gave the bed a quick glance but guessed there would be nothing of use, choosing instead to move on to the more long standing members of staff.

'This one doesn't have a lot belongings does he' she called out to Ciel, embarrassed she had forgotten the name of someone who had helped escape a sinking ship. When she heard no reply she looked up from the snakes, only to find the room now empty. 'Ciel?' she called.

'Yes' came his muffled voice, he was knelt down investigating under Bardroy's bed, he raised his hand so she could see where he was. 'What is it?'

'I was just saying, you're footman doesn't seem to have many belongings'

Ciel looked up at her, 'who? Oh the footman, well he's new so hasn't much time to acquire anything but I'm sure he will' Ciel voice got quieter as he returned to his searching.

'You're keeping him then' Lizzy said, but she wasn't really listening out for an answer she had become far to entranced by the slinky movements of the snakes. She wouldn't have got an answer anyway.

Ciel sat transfixed on what he had found, his mouth dry and his mind empty. Under the bed was an old shoe box, which anyone else would have pushed aside, Ciel however had opened it. In the box were books, but for whatever reason it Ciel knew these were not like other books, why else were they hidden, some of the books even had dust covers on them, but on closer inspection it looked like the covers did not fit the books, and so didn't belong, whatever was in this box, Bardroy did not want to be found.

There diary's he thought Ciel was feeling quite proud of himself he couldn't have hoped for anything more, diary's, nothing tells you more about a person than one of these. But when Ciel opened the book, what he saw was not Bards inner most secrets and messy handwriting but the perfect view of something that was ten time better than anything he had ever seen through Lizzy's petticoats.

He shut the book quickly, but seconds later opened it again, this time he found himself looking down a woman's dress… if you could call it that. Put it back, you should be looking at such lewd pictures he scolded himself, but still couldn't put the book down. He sat fighting with himself inside his head, after much deliberation he put everything back where it was. All except for one book, bard has lots of books I'msure he won't notice if I just borrow one.

Resisting the urge to open the book again Ciel stood up, Ciel wasn't perverted or lustful, he was in fact just deeply curious, the few pictures he had saw made him feel something he had only ever felt a few times, once when Doll put his hand to her breast, and again when he noticed Lizzy's petticoat becomes see through when it gets wet. They were feelings he didn't get then and still none the wiser.

'Lizzy I have to go' he said abruptly, hiding the book in his jacket as he stood up. 'I've just remembered I have some important paper work to get through'

'Ok' Lizzy said quietly, she gave a sad smile. As they walked back upstairs Ciel noted how she hadn't protested at all, but brushed it off, his one track mind focusing only on the book.


	4. Reading

Ciel walked quickly to his study, constantly checking that the book was still in his possession. He did feel slightly guilty after he sent Lizzy away, but he knew as soon as he saw the first picture in the book he wouldn't be able to look at her with any dignity.

As Ciel made his way down the hall, he found sneaking a look in the book even more enticing, however he was also aware of the change he could feel bellow his waist. It wasn't a big difference, in fact it was hardly noticeable, but Ciel found that with every step he took, he was becoming more and more aware he had a penis. A strange statement, of course he knew he had one, but whereas it usually sat in his trousers with no problem, its shape was become more defined and more angled with each movement.

Phantomhive slipped inside his office, making sure the door was firmly shut, before sitting at his desk.

He sat the book in front of him, a little part of him tried to convince him not to read it, but the boy was far too tempted. He decided to open the book on page one. The book was not really a book as such but more a collection of pictures some were illustrated, but a lot were photographs. Each picture featured a woman, some of these women were clothed, and many were not. The ones that were clothed wore underwear or skimpy reminiscent of clothes and fabrics. Some woman had their clothes simply sliding of or would be surrounded by strategically placed items, just preventing Ciel from seeing what he really wanted to see.

There were woman however, who showed everything. As Ciel flicked through the pictures he decided these girls were his favourites. Some had big breasts whilst other sported a more childlike look. Ciel didn't really care for the size all that mattered to him was that he was seeing breasts. He sighed as he closed the book and put it in the top drawer of his desk. The book was there for less than two minutes before Ciel found himself riffling through it again to gaze at his favourite girls.

After seeing the pictures a few time, Ciels favourites had changed, he now found himself studying the girls whose clothes just hid the areas he most wanted to see. He was entranced by the mystery they held, he so badly wanted to reach in and give there blouses a little tug, revealing all. As he imagined the scenario playing out he leaned back in his chair.

'Oof' he gasped, feeling the buttons of his trousers pushing into him, Ciel moved around trying to get comfortable but the more he moved the more he felt his trouser pull against him. Ciel stopped as his fidgeting had started to get really quite painful. He inhaled sharply as he felt what could be descried as a burning fire in his groin. He bit his lip, clenching himself as he unbuttoned his trousers. 'Ahh' he moaned involuntary as he felt the pressure lift slightly. What is going on, he wondered as he notice his member looking different from usual, begging to be let out of its constrictive prison.

The boy looked around for cover, noticing he was in full view of the window, he attempted to close the curtains, but Ciel found he could hardly stand to walk to the window. No one can see if I sit like this any way. The earl shifted his chair so that he was covered by the desk more. Ciel contemplated calling a servant to close the curtains for him, but that would mean asking questions, and even though he wasn't quite sure what was happening, Ciel knew he had to make sure no one found out.


	5. The Discovery

Holding his breath, Ciel delved his and into his pants, he blinked in shock at his now rock hard penis, why is it doing this? He panicked slightly but, as he wrapped his hand around the blood engorged appendage his worries soon melted away in a short bout of pleasure.

'Ahh' he exhaled, he was still for moment letting this tiny amount of pleasure sink in. He then noticed he was still holding his penis. He looked at it, it was longer than it should be and the skin was stretched tight making it throb slightly. He let go tentatively, but to his horror, it stayed where it was, oh god he was starting to panic more now that the pleasure was gone. He reached to touch it again but stopped himself. What if it hurts, it was hurting already and to make matters worse, was now a reddish purple colour, and it was so hard. Ciel bit his lip, the only thing he'd ever felt that was remotely like this was a fresh corpse, just as rigor mortis started, but still warm from the blood.

It's not dead, he told himself, embarrassed he'd even thought it possible, but he still didn't know what it was. Ciel looked around, paranoid he was being watched. He didn't really have anyone to ask about personal matters. He was closest to Sebastian but, Ciel just knew the butler would find this hilarious, whatever it is. After that he had Tanaka, but Tanaka was like his grandfather, he didn't want to show him his penis. Bardroy would probably know what to do, but then he'd know I took his book and finny…finny was just as naive as Lizzy there know point asking him anything.

The young earl tried to weigh everything up in his head, but for some reason all he could think of was how much he wanted to touch it again, it felt so good the last time. Looking around again he slowly ran his finger down his penis.

'Oh' he gasped, what was meant to be one touch soon became several, until he eventually found himself stroking himself. The pain was well and truly gone now, but to be honest couldn't remember the pain, in fact he couldn't remember anything, his mind was totally engulfed in the feeling of his little finger tips on his member. He discovered that stroking the base was much more fun, and was trying to figure out a way to make sure everywhere was being stroked. He wrapped is hand around his penis, and started slowly stroking himself.

'Ohm, yeah' he moaned involuntary, he seemed to have lost control over his body, or at least his mouth. As he stroked, he opened his eyes for another cautious look around then he saw he left the book open, catching a glimpse of a woman's most secret place covered only by a few rose petals. Upon seeing this he felt his member twitch. He stroked a little harder, accidentally pulling the skin a little.

'Uuugh' he groaned, feeling a wave of electricity run through him, he pulled again, only to get the same reaction. After this he pumped up and down, his breathe quickening. It felt better and better with every pull, the room filled with the sound of skin on skin. His long slow groans and gasps had now evolved into urgent little grunts and moans.

'Uh, uh, uh' he panted his body now had some form rhythm his hips jutting slightly. As he flicked through the book he stopped, feeling another twitch as he found his favourite girl. Her name was Elsie, she lying on her front, with her legs behind, raised in the air, her large breast were widely displayed, only her nipples covered by the bed sheet was wrapped in. She had her mouth open and her tong lolling out, a perfect line of dribble leaking from the left corner of her mouth and dripping onto her breasts.

The boy gazed intently at her mouth, only now getting the comment written next to it. He'd been rubbing himself for a while now and found it was starting to feeling rough and raw, without hesitation, he spat on his hand, then returned it to his penis.

'uhhhhhhh' he sighed as his hand slid up down is shaft much faster than before, his hips started to move a lot faster, and he could hardly catch his breath. Something started to ooze from his tip, he completed worrying about it but found he couldn't take his hand of his penis.

'Oh yes, oh yes, oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhh' he wailed in delight as pleasure shot through his body, with great difficulty Ciel cracked his eyes open to look over to Elsie and stare at that mouth. I…I wonder what it would feel like if she… If she…

'Oh god, oh shit, shit oh oh fff...oh fuck ahh ahh urg ahh' ceils mind went blank, and the everything seamed bright White, his back arched, and he through his head back. He stopped breathing for a moment as he cried out in pleasure.

Ciel crumpled into a heap in his chair, his hand coated with a thick and sticky substance. He was suddenly tired and his eyes didn't focus properly. He stayed still for a long time whilst he waited for his breathing to return to normal. After he regained control two thoughts occurred to him, 1. What was that? and 2. How do I get it again?

Slowly, carefully he reached out and slid the book into the top draw of his desk, I'm sure bard won't mind if I keep this…


End file.
